Engel der Dunkelheit
by felicitas29
Summary: Harry ist verzweifelt. Er tut Dinge die er nicht tun sollte und rennt später Voldemort direkt in die Arme. Es gibt nur einen der ihn retten kann. Wer? lest selbst
1. Default Chapter

Vorwort  
  
Hallo liebe ff-Leser,  
  
Ich weiß, dass es viele Leser gibt, die eine solche Story für total unwahrscheinlich halten. Harry Potter soll sich die Arme aufritzen? Das ist ja total absurd! Ich halte dies aber für möglich. Ich habe mir nämlich früher selbst die Arme aufgeschlitzt und mir hat es auch niemand zu getraut. Meine Eltern hassten mich und haben meine Schwester immer bevorzug, eine Gemeinsamkeit die ich mit Harry habe, aber das ist noch nicht alles. Ich wurde ebenfalls auf meiner ersten schule gehänselt und ausgeschlossen, bin danach auf eine andere gekommen und wurde von allen angehimmelt. Ich hatte aber auch nur zwei wahre Freunde, die mich nicht nur wegen meinem Aussehen und Einfluss mochten, sondern immer zu mir standen. In der 10. Klasse hatten wir dann einen rieseigen Streit und ich stand alleine da. Ich fand aber recht schnell wieder einen neuen Freund, er war Drogen abhängig, aber er verstand mich immer, wäre in Harrys Fall Sirius. Eines Tages wollte ich mich bei ihm ausheulen, weil ich wieder einmal in Depressionen verfallen bin und meine Eltern mich geschlagen haben, fand ihn aber nicht. Ich suchte ihn überall und fand ihn dann im Bad, ... tot. Er hat eine Überdosis Heroin im Blut sagte mir der Arzt. Ich war verzweifelt, mir ist niemand mehr geblieben und ich war alleine, ... Nach einiger Zeit fing ich an diesen inneren Schmerz, der sich um mein Herz bildete mit einem größeren zu unterdrücken. Ich klaute mir eine Rasierklinge meines Vaters und ritze mir den Arm auf. Es half aber nichts und so wurden die Schnitte immer tiefer und verheilten nicht mehr. Es ist niemandem aufgefallen...weder meinen Klassenkameraden, noch meinen Verwandten, noch sonst irgendwem. Ich wollte damals, dass es jemandem auffiel, dass sich jemand um mich kümmert, doch nichts geschah. Nach fast zwei Jahren fiel es dann endlich jemandem auf, ... Klaus. Er war sozusagen mein Engel in der Dunkelheit. Ich wollte mich damals umbringen, die Pulsader aufschneiden, einfach nicht mehr weiter leben. Er ritze selbst, war genauso verzweifelt wie ich, doch wir halfen uns gegenseitig, wir zogen uns gegenseitig aus der Scheiße. Mir gingen gemeinsam in Therapie und als wir alles überstanden haben heirateten wir.  
  
Jetzt bin ich glückliche Ehefrau, habe zwei kleine Töchter und alles was mich noch an die grausame Zeit erinnert sind die Narben an meinen Armen.  
  
Ich hoffe ihr versteht jetzt warum es mir wichtig ist diese Geschichte zu schreiben. Ich identifiziere mich sozusagen mit Harry, dessen Situation genauso ausweglos ist wie meine, der aber am Schluss auch einen Engel hat, der ihm zur Seite steht.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Eure Felicitas 


	2. Chap 1

Disclaimer: Alles was hier vor kommt gehört leider nicht mir, sondern J.K.Rowling  
  
Chap 1  
  
Heute war es soweit, er, Harry Potter der Junge der lebt , würde nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und sein 6. Schuljahr beginnen. Normalerweise freute er sich über jeden Tag, den er außerhalb seiner verhassten Ferienresidenz, dem Haus der Dursleys, verbringen durfte. Doch diesmal hat sich alles geändert. Nichts würde mehr so sein wie es einmal war. Seine "Freunde" Ron und Hermine, die seit der ersten Ferienwoche mit einander gingen, hatten sich kein einziges Mal gemeldet. Nicht einmal ein "Wie geht es dir?" oder "Lebst du noch?" hatten sie geschrieben. Sie haben ihn einfach vergessen.  
  
Nein, definitiv hatte sich seit diesem Zeitpunkt sein Leben geändert. Sirius, der einzige, der je für ihn in allen schweren Zeiten bei ihm war, der, dem er bis zum letzten Tag alles anvertrauen konnte, war tot und das nur wegen Harrys Dummheit. Er war schuld daran, dass sein einzigster Verwandter, der noch dazu so was wie ein Vater für ihn war, tot ist. Seine "Freunde" redeten kein Wort mehr mit ihm und auch von Dumbledore hat er seit dem letzten Schultag nichts mehr gehört. Was besseres kann man sich doch gar nicht wünschen, oder?Naja, er würde wenigstens wieder ins Auto passen ohne die ganze Rückbank für sich alleine einzunehmen Munterte er sich selber auf. "Hey Harry, freust du dich gar nicht zu deinen abnormen Freunden" er spie diese Worte gerade zu aus und verzog ekelerregt sein fettes Gesicht, wobei sich noch drei oder vier Kinne zu seinem Doppelkinn hinzu gesellten "oder haben sie endlich eingesehen, dass du nur ein kleiner, abartiger Potter bist?" Dudley musste lachen, ihm gefiel dieses "Schimpfwort" anscheinend recht gut. Musste ihn wohl tagelang, nein...wochenlange Denkarbeit gekostet haben um sich eins auszudenken, mit dem er Harry treffen konnte.  
  
Ja, er konnte es einfach nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand seine Familie beleidigt. Er hasste es bei Dudley, bei Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia, doch am meisten hasste er es, wenn es aus dem Munde Malfoys, dem Feind seit dem ersten Schultag, kam. Er hasste Malfoy, seine Verwandten, seine ehemaligen Freunde, die sich seit Wochen nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet habe, seinen Schulleiter, seine Lehrer, ja, sogar die Schule, die er jahrelang als seine Heimat, seine Familie bezeichnet hat, widerte ihn an. Er hatte die Ferien damit verbracht sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wen und was er hasst. Das Ende war immer das selbe. Er hasste alle die er kannte, alles was er kannte und vor allem hasste er sich selbst.  
  
Gedankenverloren fuhr sich Harry über den Arm, um ihn kurz darauf mit einem Schmerz verzerrten Gesicht wieder wegzunehmen. Wie viele Narben seinen einst schönen Arm inzwischen zierten wusste er selber nicht, nur, dass es jeden Tag mehr wurden, sie immer tiefer wurden und die meisten gar nicht mehr verheilten. Einige haben sogar zum Eitern angefangen, doch es störte ihn nicht. Er tat es nicht aus Wut oder Hass, sondern weil die Gedanken an seine "Freunde" in der Seele scherzte und er nur versuchte diesen durch einen anderen, größeren zu unterdrücken.  
  
Er wollte mit irgendwem über seine Probleme reden, doch mit wem? Hermine und Ron schlossen aus, die interessieren sich nur noch für ihre Probleme. Sirius, wäre seine erste Wahl gewesen. Doch dank seiner mangelnden Intelligenz war dieser tot. Dumbledore hatte ihn anscheinend total vergessen. Der hielt es nicht einmal für nötig ihm zu sagen, was draußen vor sich ging, was mit Voldemort ist. Er wusste nicht einmal, wer von den Hexen und Zauberern, die er kannte noch lebte und wer im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord, wie ihn die Todesser so schön nennen, schon gestorben ist.  
  
Doch er hatte in den Ferien einen Entschluss gefasst: Er würde sich nicht anmerken lassen wie verletzt er ist, um kein Angriffsziel für die anderen zu sein. Er würde sich eine Maske aufsetzten und so tun, als ob alles noch beim Alten ist. Doch wird es funktionieren, die Gefühle zu unterdrücken? 


	3. Chap 2

Disclaimer: Alles was hier vor kommt gehört leider nicht mir, sondern J.K.Rowling  
  
Chap 2  
  
Ein Pfeifen und die große, rot Lok fuhr los. Harry suchte sich gerade ein Abteil um seine Ruhe vor nervtötenden Leuten, wie Colin Creevy, einem gewissen Slytherin und vor allem vor Ron und Hermine, zu haben, als der Zug los fuhr. Durch den Ruck beim Losfahren verlor er das Gleichgewicht und konnte sich gerade noch auffangen, um nicht voll auf die Nase zu fallen. Ein gefundenes Fressen für Malfoy, der gerade vorbei kam. "Der ach so große Harry Potter, der sich schon so oft vor dem Dunklen Lord retten konnte ist nicht einmal fähig zwei Schritte zugehen, ohne auf die Nase zu fallen! Wie erbärmlich. Manchmal frage ich mich ernsthaft, wie du es geschafft hast nicht schon beim ersten Zusammentreffen zu sterben. Das soll also der große Retter der Zauberwelt sein?"  
  
Harry verzog nur das Gesicht und blickte als wollte er Malfoy durchbohren, sagte aber nichts. Er hatte keine besonders große Lust sich jetzt mit ihm zu streiten. Als er an Malfoy vorbei gehen wollte hielt dieser ihn zurück. "Da scheint es jemandem die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Na Potter sind wir etwas einfallslos? Ist ja auch kein Wunder bei den Eltern und den Freunden. Da kann ja nichts besseres bei rauskommen!" und mit seinem typischen Malfoygrinsen drehte er sich um, um zu gehen. Doch jetzt war es Harry zu viel. Was fiel diesem Malfoyarsch ein, seine Eltern zu beleidigen. Bei seinen "Freunden" war es ihm egal.  
  
Er zog seinen Zauberstab und rief: "RIKTUSEMPRA! STUPOR!" und noch drei andere Flüche, bevor sich Malfoy auch nur im geringsten darauf vorbereiten konnte. Harry hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren, also wieso sollte er darauf achten, ob er von der Schule fliegt oder nicht. Ihm war es egal, solange sich Malfoy mit Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht am Boden lag. "Sag mal spinnst du, Harry!" Nein, das kann doch jetzt wohl nicht wahr sein. Jetzt wo ich mal über Malfoy lachen kann muss DIE auftauchenIst mir doch egal, was jetzt mit mir geschieht! Wer würde denn schon trauern, wenn ich nicht mehr da wäre? Ach...wie konnte ich es vergessen!...Der Retter der Welt, den würde man vermissen. Der Retter, bei dem sie es nicht einmal für nötig hielten ihn zu informieren, ob die Welt überhaupt noch steht, ob sie nicht sogar schon zerstört ist. Das Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht verschwand. Er war jetzt wütend. Wie konnten sie es wagen ihn zu vergessen? Er wollte doch nur als Harry Potter, ein ganz normaler Junge, akzeptiert werden und nicht Retter berühmt sein. Als Retter vor Voldemort. Malfoy hatte Recht, er war unfähig, es war ein Wunder, dass er immer überlebt hat. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er ein. Er merkte nicht wie Ron und Hermine das Abteil betraten und sich traurige Blicke zu warfen. Sie verstanden ihn. "Wir hätten uns doch gegen Dumbledore stellen sollen und ihm wenigstens einen Brief schreiben sollen. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über keinen Ahnung was vor sich ging." Rons Stimme klang überzeugt davon, dass sie einen fehler begangen haben. Doch Hermine hatte mal wieder was dagegen einzuwenden. "Du weißt doch, dass Harry sofort den Ligusterweg verlassen hätte, wenn er erfahren hätte was passiert ist. Das war doch genau das, was Du-weißt-schon-wer immer wollte. Sobald Harry die Straße verlässt ist er tot und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich! Dumbedore wollte ihn nur davor bewahren!" "Komm, lass uns gehen!" Darauf hin verschwanden die zwei wieder und ließen Harry alleine. 


End file.
